


He'll Make Us Food Later

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Rulo Rolando and Francis had been dating in secret for awhile.Arnoldo finds out and the loyal waiter is terrified of his reaction.





	He'll Make Us Food Later

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Plot Bunny attacked me at 3am and this was the result.  
> It was about time I wrote something for these two.

It was late at night and Arnoldo couldn’t sleep,he tried to move to one side,move to the other,groaning in frustration the gran cocinero stopped moving altogether and looked up at the tent’s ugly grey ceiling,this sleeping bag is so uncomfortable,it made him miss his bed at home and even the small twin sized bunk bed from the monorail.

Arnoldo got up and left his tent,if he’s going to stay awake all night he might as well go outside and appreciate the stars,probably drag Francis out of his own tent along the way while he’s at it and prepare some tea and hot chocolate.

Francis wasn’t at his sleeping bag or his tent at all and the chef’s heart jumped from his chest,it’s the middle of the night,they’re in the middle of a forest,maybe Francis probably turned into wolf or bear food by now or the loyal assistant turned into a werewolf himself.

Nah,it’s not full moon tonight,nor Friday.

Even if these possibilities seemed highly unlikely,it didn’t stop Arnoldo from worrying out of his mind,Francis has been his apprentice for many years by now,Arnoldo feels somewhat responsible for him,more than a friend,the young waiter has become close family,almost a son to him.

A son he never had and he’s not about to lose this easily.

With that thought in mind he started walking around the clearing,careful yet urgent with the intention of going further away from their spot,if his protegé is in danger,Arnoldo will find him.

When his paranoid,negative thoughts finally quieted down a bit for him to listen around,the cocinero heard carefree chatter and laughter not far from where he stood.

It was crystal clear,a few feet away from Arnoldo,a small campfire iluminated brightly the faces of Rulo Rolando….and His Francis,snuggled Impossibly close,popping raspberries into each other’s mouths,the waiter giggled when Rolando missed it despite being so close,the guitarrist mumbled something Arnoldo couldn’t hear and kissed Francis’ mouth,the gran chef gasped audibly and was heard by both.

It all happened in a matter of seconds but the three of them saw it all in slow motion.

Arnoldo wide eyed,putting his own hand over his mouth and running away like he saw a murder just happen in front of him.

Francis instinctively jumping off Rolando’s way too confortable lap like it had burned him and running the other way.

Rolando paralyzed on his spot,face completely blank like he just invoked Carlos’ spirit.

It wasn’t like no one knew about them,Topa and Lila knew,Francis had told them one day when he was about to explode if he didn’t confide in someone that wasn’t a plant soon (Harmony had yet to happen),Carlos knew because he caught them and they made him swear not to tell Ricardo and Doris,they’re sure the sweet bassist and the designer would be very supportive,they just wouldn’t be able to remain silent about it.

They couldn’t let it get to Arnoldo’s ears,Rolando didn’t see the big deal but Francis looked like he was about to have a panic attack every time the subject was brought up so he dropped it.

It shouldn’t matter what Arnoldo thinks,he can’t control their hearts besides just because he’s an old,lonely fatass,doesn’t mean Francis has to follow that path too.

Rolando grinned toothily,despite the situation going on around him,showing off his gorgeous dimples.

Francis deserves happiness,he deserves the world.

And both Rolando and Arnoldo were willing to allow him that.

A few days passed by,everyone was back at the monorail,starting to go about their usual routines,Topa’s whining about the outfit Doris chose for him,Natalio is looking for la Cabina de Control,Melody is helping Carlos and Ricardo find Rulo Ricardito (Rolando ripped it by accident and hid it),Arnoldo is looking for Francis to help him at the kitchen,the young apprentice has been avoiding him ever since that fateful night and all the cook wants is to simply talk to him (and also tell him to be useful for once and assist him en la cocina,they’re doing Tarta de Verduras today).

He found his assistant distractedly picking vegetables at their storage,he was apparently so distracted he didn’t even hear Arnoldo opening the door.

“So……you and Rulo Rolando,eh? You can do better.”

Francis jumped a foot in the air,letting a handful of potatoes and cucumbers he had just picked,fall to the ground,which provoked a booming laugh from the gran cocinero.

“Oh,Francis,you never do anything right,be it in the kitchen or picking partners.” the older man huffed and left.

The skilled waiter sunk to his knees to pick up the damaged vegetables,he was having a hard time grasping his head around Arnoldo’s odd,almost nonchalant reaction.

Why did he think Rolando was bad for him? Was it personality-wise? Is it simply because he’s a guy or…Arnoldo would just never aprove of anyone he dates,like a parent who refuses to see their child grow up.

Francis shuddered,that has to be it,right? He’s acting like a parent who refuses to let go because if the brunet man is even mildly interested in him in…other ways,Francis will pick up his bags and flee,most likely ride into the sunset,with Rolando beside him,his own Príncipe Toribio.

The young apprentice sighed dreamily at that,embracing a handful of beets tightly to his chest,that would be the life.

Eventually Francis had to return to the kitchen and face Arnoldo,he clutched to his towel,trying to reassure himself it would be okay.

“Arnoldo….señor,why do you think Rulo Rolando is bad for me,exactly?”

Arnoldo gave him a stern look that made the waiter dip his head,shrink into himself and regret every decision he’s ever made in his life.

And go back to work like no one ever said anything.

Some time later,Topa,Los Rulos y Melody entered el Vagón Comedor chattering loudly and laughing about the whole teddy bear situation.

Arnoldo tapped Francis’ shoulder and guided him towards the double doors that led to the others,he opened it slightly and pointed to Rolando.

“Francis,look.”

From an outsider perspective,it looked like the blue clad Rulo was flirting with Melody,calling her Melodía,Harmonía,displaying his dazzling smile plus dimples at her.Francis didn’t really get it,that’s just how Rolando is,he’s just extremely friendly and likes to give pet names to everyone,that’s all.

Arnoldo caught on to his apprentice’s confusion and rolled his eyes,he has to explain every little thing around here,it gets tiring sometimes.

“Come on,Francis,I know the type,listen to experience,he doesn’t look like the loyal,bound-to-one person type,he’ll get tired of you,break your heart and move on to the next.”

Arnoldo put his hands over Francis’ shoulders,squeezing them to show he means well,the waiter looked relieved of all things.

“So…you’re not mad I’m dating a guy? You’re just worried Rolando might not treat me well?” Francis tried hesitantly,Arnoldo nodded and let go of him,Francis immediately hugged the man Impossibly tight,huge,beautiful gap-toothed smile adorning his handsome features.

“You don’t know how happy that makes me,señor.”

“Okay,okay,just…leave the crying for later,after we serve lunch,alright?”

Francis nodded weakly against Arnoldo’s head and the chef patted his back awkwardly in as much of a soothing manner as he could manage.

Lunch was over,only Francis and Rolando were left,the young assistant was happily telling the “rulo guapo” about the good news.

With Arnoldo obviously trying to overhear everything.

He opened the double doors and called Rolando to speak to him alone,the dimpled Rulo was suddenly a mess of nerves for the first time in forever,he knew Arnoldo never liked him or his siblings,but he also knew getting the “sensitive” man’s approval would be very important to Francis.

Now he knew.

The talented apprentice squeezed Rolando’s hand and whispered “Good Luck.”

“I wish I believed in that,Franciscocho.”

With that,Rulo Rolando entered the Lion’s Den- ahem,I mean,la cocina del Gran Cocinero Arnoldo.

The cook wasted no time,he pushed the blue clad Rulo by the collar of his shirt,Rolando’s feet leaving the ground,Arnoldo forced eye contact with him and said in a low,threatening voice.

“If you break Francis’ heart,I’ll break all your bones,one by one with my bare hands,you got that?”

“S-sí,Arnoldazo.I-I got it.”

“Good,later I should make a Special Merienda for you two,call Francis back here for me,now leave,you’re not even supposed to be in my kitchen.” Arnoldo let him go abruptly and smiled sweetly,shooing the guitarrist away.

“But you were the one wh-”

“¡¡¡FUERA!!!”

Rolando passed through Francis at the hallway faster than lightning,he ran without looking back.

“HOW WAS IT WITH ARNOLDO?” now Rolando did stop in his tracks,walking back somewhat breathlessly to where Francis stood and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

“It was great,babe,I heard he’ll make us food later.”


End file.
